Disney stitch : the experimant's world tour
by joey.rock.76
Summary: when jumba makes two teleporters he lets stitch and his friends test it out , but something go's horrible rang it breast into sparks and explode cozen stitch/Ruben/sparky/Felix to switch powers with angel and become world tour singers , will angel get here voice back , well stitch and the others return her power or are they going to enjoy staying that way forever .


**Hi every reader out there .76 her and I have a NEW story for you it's a Disney stitch story **

**This story's about stitch and angel/Ruben/sparky/and Felix in case you forgotten about them there aliens made by noon author than Dr. Jumba Jookiba form the Lilo and stitch movies and series , anyway there about to Experian's something that might change their life's forever , when jumba makes two teleports inside his ship , and stitch and his friend end up switching powers, will not each other but stitch/Ruben/sparky/and Felix have angels ability and angel has all four of her friends power, what happens to stitch/sparky/Felix/ and Ruben when they become worldwide sings of today and what will happened to angel found out in this world tour music story of the experiment's . **

**Chapter 1: The very special day **

**Rising form the end of colored blue ocean waves, laid the sun rising above and over the white thick clouds , and over the tall trees , grass , and buildings of where a blue ferry alien lived (I don't know where stitch and yuna lived back in the old episodes of Disney stitch) sleeping on the coach with his feet sticking up in the air and a magazine on his face and some soda on the table .**

**Hey was tired for a long day of hard work of fighting crime and helping others in need that includes his cosines as wall that he almost forgot something very Important to him and someone else .**

"Hello ? " :sparky said

Zzzzzzzzzzz : stitch

"HELLO" :sparky

Zzzzzzzzzzz : stitch

"HHHEEELLLOOO STITCH GET UP : sparky said with a mad steer on his face.

AHHHHhh: stitch said falling face flat off the couch and into the floor " ohhh…. say what gives I was sleeping here until you come along and rind it " he said with a mad expression on his face.

**Sparky give stitch a confused look on him after he got up from the ground and onto his feet like he don't know what today was and he probably forgotten about it and is going to be surprised that today is a special day for him and someone else and has completely forgotten about it** .

"Dud what are you doing here laying down on the coach , don't you know what today is ? " sparky said to stitch.

**Stitch put his right hand to his chin that looked like he was thinking hard but other stuff he's forgotten , he was still thinking about what he forgotten but could not remember one thing he forgotten **" hmmm…..wall I did finished getting the house clean and went out to help the neighbors on the pluming issue and are cosines are all safe and sound in the one place they belong so what did I forget " **stitch said looking at sparky with still a confused expression still on his face**

"I can't believe that you forgot the most important day for you and your Bugee Bu to have fun together " sparky said

**Stitch was surprised that he the boyfriend of the most beautiful girl that had ever lead eye's and became her girlfriend had forgetting the most important thing in his today list that he was still having trouble remembering what it is . **

**Sparky don't say a word and just trend to the deration of the kitchen door entered the kitchen to get something , stitch followed close behind him to understand more of what he forgetting about his loved one's special day . **

**As sparky enter the kitchen walked over to the cave nit drier and tacked out a four battery radio that looked more like a black with white wacky talky that also had a stand in the back as wall , as sparky got the radio out of the drier he walked his way back to stitch which he was standing outside the kitchen door wait for sparky. **

**As sparky came back stitch knots that he had the radio in his hand that he was about to say what's it for anyway but was interrupted but sparky explain why .**

**Sparky turn on the radio and there was music in the background with one man talking and explain what today was about , as stitch lend close to hear what he had to say . **

"welcome everyone to the world live singers tour concert her in the downtown area for are top 10 singers of today" **said the man on the radio** " today is the day to find out how can be are top 10 singer of are live singers world tour contest "

**Any there man was also talk to the other guy as wall** " wall I for one I'm existed to be her for the music dud and for are new number one top 10 best singer of the future of 2014 music award .

" yap man it's going to be a big one this year man , we got front row sit's for VIP gest and back stage tour pass for the lucky people out there how defiantly want to meet the favorite singer.

After all that talk sparky shot off the radio and look up to see stitch in a VARY big surprised face expression.

"OH NOOO TODAYS THE DAY I HAVE TO GO TO THE CONCERT AND CHEAR FOR ANGEL HOW IN THE WORLD DID I FORGET " stitch said with a claw on is face which looked like a face of defeat.

"Wall what are we waiting for we got to get going the others are there already and they got the front row tickets for use as wall so we better hire and get there befor…"sparky was cut of when stitch grabbed his aim and ran out the door .

"WALL THAN WAIT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GO " stitch said

Wall that includes are chapter for today I'll be writeing the chapter two tomorrow are the day after that cause I got school work to do so see you all OH and send me more comments cause I enjoy reading ya'll guys email so BYE


End file.
